kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Talinth, The Corrupt Fortune
Talinth was a fortune teller for a previous king and kingdom, That is now mere ruins. She is how she is for she died when the kingdom was attacked, Now resurrected to write the wrongs of her past life. Her Childhood Talinth's Childhood wasn't filed with excitement, Nor joy. it was filled with books, However. Alot of them as she wasn't allowed to play with the other children, For fear of changig Talinth for the worst. Throughout her childhood years. it was filled with questions. "How can a human be such a tyrant to his own people?", "How was Stormwind built as it stands now?" and many more. They became un-answered by people, Only in her dreams did her mind wander freely. Answering them in many different ways. Some good, other's not so much. When she became of the Human equivelent of seven years. She began to get headaches on a frequent basis, Seeing things that dare not make any sense to her. It boggled her mind as she sat in the Library. Not a book in hand. She when found out that her headaches were caused by visions in the future, yet they were constantly changing. She tol her mother and father about it. They shrieked and threw her away to a Travelling caravan. hoping to never see her again for she was "Cursed" in their eyes. Her visions and what became of them Due to the visions and her parents telling the caravan of them, They decided to try and make profit off of her. Forcing her to tell visions to passer-by's to take their gold off of them. It hardly worked as most of the passer-by's didn't want to give up a single coin for their fortune telling as it was riddled with angst, Disease and poverty. When they got to Stormwind, They threw Talinth to the Old quarters with her wages which was three gold coins. Telling her that she has out-lived her usefulness and will now have to survive in the city alone on just those three measly pebbles. She made her way to various places, The Taverns. Shops, Even the Keep. But with no luck as everybody turned their backs on her. Shunning her for what she was. Five years passed as Talinth travelled the city, Afraid of what lay outside of the city's walls. Rags covering her body and barely enough bread to get by for two days if she was sparingly with it. One night, Guardsmen found her shelter and went to kick her out when they were stopped by an oddly dressed Noble, Claiming he had been looking for her for days on end. He picked her up and vanished into the night. The Traveller During the next three years with the mysteriously dressed traveller, They shared his profits evenly and got Talinth some new clothes, even a sword to protect herself. In case she were to listen to her adventerous side and wander off at night to explore. It came to many uses as she would make sure she would have it on her at all times. The travelling wasn't as boring as she was always laughing and smiling at the odd traveller. Soon they got to Talith's kingdom. She was afraid, As soon as she set foot on it's soil. Her mind was flooded and haunted by screams of the innocents. Being cut down and burnt alive. She didn't sleep for days untill she passed out from exhaustion. During their short stay. She was given a job at the Bar, Serving drinks to the patrons to keep gold in her pocket. The traveller vanished on her second day of work. Unable to grieve for being alone once more, She kept high spirits and prayed for his return. When the King, However. Got word of her abilities, he ripped her from the job at the Tavern and her home which she loved dear. into the castle. A small servant's room all to herself. A tent in the trade district and enough gold to get more regal clothing. She began to tolerate the work untill her pay was the same as what she would earn at the Tavern, Yet doubled. The Downfall Five years had passed during the job, Untill the king decided to step up and take a chance at her "Abilities". She saw peace and tranquility for the kingdom, Everybody smiling and regally dressed and happy, For the most part. He was over-joyed about this and fogot to heed her warning that her visions aren't set in stone, He began to become more and more like a tyrant, Ripping the farms bare of food. attacking the other kingdoms for land. They began to rile up and band together. Sending everything they can muster against Talinth's home. Destroying it with ease. Burning it to the gound so only ruins stand tall now. Her tent and clothes, Scattered. A Second Chance Many months had passed before Talinth was brought back from the dead. She was told to help those she had wronged, To help the spirits of the kingdom that now lay in ruins before she will finally be given her rest. Any errors and such, Tell me and I shall fix. Suggestions also appreciated.